Ia adalah hangatmu
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Untuk IHAFest Januari: Warmth ; Perlahan kau mengepalkan tanganmu―bahkan darahnya pun hangat, pikirmu. Setiap inci dari dirinya memang selalu menghadirkan kehangatan, eh?


**Title: **Ia adalah hangatmu  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Family, Angst  
><strong>Rated: <strong>K+  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Mungkin _hints_ _shounen-ai_ dan Japan yang OOC. Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam sejarah aslinya, saya... jujur tidak begitu mengerti sejarah ._.  
><strong>AN: **Untuk IHAFest Januari: Warmth | I-ini pertama kalinya ikut IHAFest ._. Dan berhubung dari dulu pingin banget bikin FFic dengan _pairing_ ChinaJapan yang menjadi _pairing _favorit pertama saya sejak masuk ke dunia APH, entah kenapa menurut saya tema ini cocok sama mereka, _lol_. Ini _second person's _POV dari sisi Japan. Uh, se-selamat membaca.

* * *

><p>Kau menghunuskan pedangmu perlahan. Kau tidak peduli walau tanganmu bergetar memegang pedangmu. Ini adalah suara rakyatmu―suara yang seharusnya kau dengar sebagai seorang personifikasi negara. Kau tidak boleh mengabaikan suara-suara itu begitu saja, dan kau pun tak boleh seenaknya saja mendengar suara <em>hatimu<em> sendiri.

(―lalu mengapa air matamu mengalir?)

Kau menelan ludahmu, matamu menatap kosong pada pintu berbahankan kayu itu. Kau menggertakkan gigimu kuat-kuat―berusaha menahan luapan emosi dalam dirimu. Kau menutup matamu―dan menghela nafas perlahan.

_Aku akan lakukan ini_, itu jeritmu. Namun kau tahu hal itu tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan. Begitu banyak kenangan―begitu banyak kebahagiaan... dan kau mulai berpikir dalam hatimu, setelah ini―akan jadi apa kau? Tanpa semua kebahagiaan lagi―tanpa suaranya yang kadang menenangkanmu ketika kau mimpi buruk. Tanpa tawanya sambil menawarkan segalam macam makanan khasnya. Tanpa―dia, _gēgē_-mu.

Kau mengeratkan cengkramanmu pada pedang _samurai_ itu lagi, perlahan membuka matamu―menampakkan iris gelapmu. Kau menyeka air mata dari wajahmu, jika kau menangis untuk hal ini―maka kau adalah orang yang lemah.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka (dan kau tahu siapa orang di balik pintu itu.) Kau memasang posisimu untuk siap menyerang. Ketika seorang lelaki dengan _cheongsam_ merah keluar, ia menyadari kehadiranmu dan wajahnya terlihat cerah seketika. "Ah, ternyata _Rìbĕn_, _aru_! Aku kira siapa ketika aku mendengar suara di luar."

"... _Chūgoku-san_... Maafkan aku..."

Ia menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat pedangmu yang sudah di luar sarung, "Eh? Untuk apa pedang itu, _aru_?" tanyanya.

Kau menaikkan pedang itu dan menyerang bahunya. Ia refleks menhindar, sehingga seranganmu hanya menggoresnya sedikit. Ia menatapmu serius, tampak peluh mengalir lewat dahinya, "A-apa-apaan kau, _Rìbĕn_! Mengapa―mengapa!" ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada luka di bahunya, mencoba menahan keluarnya darah sekaligus amarah.

Kau menatap matanya lurus, sekali lagi kau mengangkat pedangmu, siap melukai orang yang paling kau sayangi itu (dan sungguh―kau tak sadar setetes air mata mengalir keluar lagi, meninggalkan sebuah garis tipis di wajahmu.)

**.**

* * *

><p>Kau berjalan di sekitar pohon bambu itu. Apa kau tersesat? Kau memperhatikan sekelilingmu―dan kau tak dapat mengenali arah, bahkan kau lupa dari mana kau datang. Kau terduduk di antara pohon-pohon bambu itu, mendekatkan lututmu dan memeluknya. Apa kau akan terus ada di sini? Apa akan ada yang menemukanmu?<p>

Apa _Chūgoku-san_ sadar kau menghilang?

Kau terus berpikir dan berpikir―apa mungkin kau akan menemukan jalan pulang? Kau mulai bermain dengan rumput-rumput liar di dekat kakimu. Namun tidak lama kemudian―kau sudah bosan dengan itu. Kau membenamkan wajahmu di antara lututmu. Kau terlihat begitu―

―menyedihkan.

"―_bĕn_... _Rìbĕn_!"

Kau mengangkat kepalamu ketika mendengar suara familiar itu. Matamu terbelalak melihat wajah lelaki yang sudah merawatmu selama ini, "_Chūgoku-san_!" Ia langsung berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu erat―sangat erat. Kau bisa rasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, entah itu karena cuaca yang dingin atau karena ia mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _aru_! Mengapa kau ke sini sendirian! Kau―" ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan memelukmu erat. Kau hanya terdiam dipeluknya―sampai kau memutuskan untuk memeluknya balik dan memejamkan matamu―merasakan hangatnya pelukannya di bawah udara dingin itu, "Maaf, aku takkan sembarangan pergi lagi..."

* * *

><p>"Ra-ramai sekali, <em>aru<em>."

Kau berusaha menyelip di antara keramaian itu. Karena tubuhmu sebagai personifikasi negara yang masih kecil, mau agak mudah melewati mereka. Namun justru karena alasan tubuhmu yang kecil itu, kau sulit menemukannya―kau terlalu rendah.

"_Chūgoku-san_!" teriakmu, mencoba menarik perhatian lelaki ber-_cheongsam_ itu―namun kau tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Kau mulai panik. Mungkin kau memang bisa melewati lautan manusia ini―tapi tidak akan semudah itu untuk menemukannya. Tubuhmu mulai bergetar―kau takut.

Kau menelan ludahmu, "_Chū-Chūgoku-san_!" teriakmu sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba kau merasa tanganmu ditarik, langsung saja kau menoleh ke orang yang menarikmu. Betapa leganya dirimu ketika kau melihat itu adalah _Chūgoku-san_ sendiri. Ia langsung mendekatimu dan berlutut di hadapanmu, "Maaf, kau hampir saja hilang! Untung kau ada memanggilku, aku jadi tahu kau ada di mana, _aru_."

Kau mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan menggandeng tanganmu, "Ayo―aku tak ingin kau sampai tertinggal!"

Di kerumunan yang sesak itu, di antara manusia-manusia itu, ada kau―dan _Chūgoku-san_... Tangannya menggenggam erat milikmu, dan kau hanya mengikutinya dengan senyum tipis, terus berpikir betapa nyamannya tangan kalian yang bersentuhan.

* * *

><p>Kau duduk rapi di depan meja. Kau sedang mencoba menulis-nulis tulisan <em>kanji <em>yang diberikan _Chūgoku-san _beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tiba-tiba menghentikan pekerjaan tanganmu dan menatap kosong kertas itu sejenak. Kau menurunkan kuas yang sedang kau pegang itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Kau menghela nafas panjang. Sudah sekitar dua minggu kau tak bertemu _Chūgoku-san_, padahal seharusnya bagi kalian yang hidup sangat lama ini―waktu dua minggu bukanlah apa-apa.

Namun ini―mungkin adalah dua minggu terpanjang yang pernah kau rasakan.

Entah sampai kapan lagi baru kau akan bertemunya. Kau meregangkan badanmu dan berdiri. Kau memperhatikan sekitarmu dan melihat sebuah foto terpajang di sana. Kau berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil _frame_ foto itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahmu, di atas foto itu ada kau dan _Chūgoku-san_ (Shinatty-_chan_ pun ada di belakang.)

Tiba-tiba dering telepon menyadarkanmu dari pikiranmu. Kau menurunkan foto itu dan mengangkat telepon yang terletak hanya di sebelah foto itu.

"_Moshi-moshi, Nihon desu_."

_"Rìbĕn, bagaimana kabarmu? Di sini melelahkan sekali, aru!"_

Kau membulatkan matamu, "_Chūgoku-san_! Anda tumben menelepon ke sini?" Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari seberang telepon, _"Ya, begitulah. Aku kebetulan sudah lebih tidak sibuk, jadi aku putuskan untuk menelepon rumah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu makan makanan rumah, aru!"_

Kau tersenyum, "Ya, saya baik-baik saja. Saya akan usahakan untuk membuat makanan khas anda ketika anda pulang," jawabmu.

Ia menghela nafas, _"Tapi kau selalu saja berakhir dengan membuat makananmu ketimbang makananku sendiri, aru,"_ ia tertawa lagi. _"Haah, sungguh aku rindu rumahku yang hangat."_

Kau menutup matamu, ya, kau pun rindu padanya. Rindu pada kehangatan yang ia berikan. Namun kau rasa―mendengar suaranya saja sudah cukup saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Shh... <em>gēgē<em> ada di sini. Jangan takut... semua akan baik-baik saja, _aru_..."

Kau terisak dan perlahan mengeratkan pelukanmu pada lengannya, sedikit membasahi bajunya. Ia mengelus kepalamu lembut, "Sudah, sudah... mimpi buruk itu takkan datang lagi. Tidurlah, _Rìbĕn_..." Kau perlahan menutup matamu, "_Chū-Chūgoku...san... _tidak akan... pergi... kan?"

Ia tersenyum hangat, "Tidak... aku takkan pergi, _aru._ Aku akan selalu―selalu di sini..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sekujur tubuhmu penuh luka, begitu pula dengan personifikasi negara di depanmu ini. Punggungnya terluka parah karena ia gagal menghindar dari seranganmu sebelumnya. Ia jatuh berlutut dan nafasnya terengah-engah, begitu lelah menghindarimu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh terlungkup, namun kau tahu ia masih sadarkan diri―paling tidak hanya tinggal sebentar saja sebelum ia pingsan total.

"_Rìbĕn_... Kenapa―_aru_?" ia memulai percakapan walau untuk bernafas saja sulit untuknya. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu erat-erat. "Jawab―_Rìbĕn_, menga―_uhuk_!" kalimatnya terpotong oleh batuknya. Perlahan ia semakin lemas dan matanya mulai tertutup.

Kau hanya diam.

Kau tidak berniat untuk membalas (menjawab pertanyaannya terlalu berat untukmu.) Kau hanya membiarkannya―membiarkannya perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya, membiarkannya tetap dalam sebuah tanda tanya besar. Kau menggigit bibirmu, menahan keinginan untuk langsung mendekatinya dan mengobati lukanya, menahan niatmu untuk langsung tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya bercanda, kau hanya sedang latihan.

"Kau... siapa? _Rìbĕn_-ku takkan―melakukan... hal ini."

Bodoh. Sungguh, ia bodoh. _Rìbĕn_-nya ada di sini―di depannya, mencoba melukainya, membuat darahnya merembes keluar. Membuat tanganmu penuh dengan darah segarnya―dan _Rìbĕn_ kesayangannya-lah yang melakukannya, bukan?

Ia sudah tidak berbicara lagi. Kesadarannya sudah hilang. Kau membalikkan badanmu, perlahan kau masukkan pedangmu ke dalam sarungnya. Kau menoleh ke arahnya lagi―hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia memang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Kau perhatikan kedua tanganmu―basah oleh darahnya, darah orang yang telah membesarkanmu. Perlahan kau mengepalkan tanganmu―_bahkan darahnya pun hangat_, pikirmu. Setiap inci dari dirinya memang selalu menghadirkan kehangatan, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin _Angst_ mereka berdua! Dan lagi-lagi saya nulis dengan _second person's POV_ "orz POV ini memang menarik banget buat saya ._. A-ah, sa-sampaikan apapun lewat _review_ ya, saya setia menerima!

**Note: **(1) _gēgē_: kakak laki-laki dalam Chinese ; (2) _Rìbĕn_: Jepang dalam Chinese


End file.
